


Absolve

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually he felt remorse, perhaps anger for the fact that Dean had been the first naked and aroused person he'd ever seen, though his older brother had never meant to have him see him in such a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolve

**Author's Note:**

> Totally Leo's fault... he sent me [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/431156931f85481d2ff4d10e66b64db9/tumblr_n2wof9a8841si245xo1_400.gif)  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "24個シリンダー" by Dir en grey

Sam's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as he shifted for what had to be the twentieth time in the past fifty miles. His body ached in a myriad of ways. The pair of vamps they'd taken on last night had done him little good in the department of his aching body. Frustration sparked through him again as his back twinged. They were definitely going to have to find a place to spend the night sometime soon. Dean was out like a light anyway and had been for nearly a hundred miles. And now with Sam aching like this, it was certainly not on a good roll. One hotel in the middle of nowhere wouldn't hurt a thing.

It took him another half an hour before he found any exits off the tiny highway and by the time he did, Dean was awake and gazing out the window, turned away from Sam as if to hide the fact that he was awake from him. But his fingers gave him away, if nothing else, lightly flexing on his own thigh, trembling slightly when he lifted his hand just a tiny bit and then his fist clenching for a moment before settling again. It was nearly a universal signal that Dean had woken up a bit on the horny side of things and Sam couldn't help but smirk a little as he took the exit. He supposed that would be yet one more reason for the hotel, then.

Dean didn't comment as they took the exit, though he did finally sit up, his hips finally settling properly in the seat and revealing exactly what Sam thought he'd find there, the tent in his brother's pants definitely giving away how he was feeling at the moment. 

They pulled up to the first motel that still had a vacancy light flashing over and over, the neon glow of the green letters agitating, but no more so than anything else was to Sam these days. He cut the engine and unbuckled, stepping out and stretching. When Dean remained in the car, Sam leaned back in and held out his hand, just waiting on the credit card and ID of the day.

Dean slapped them into his hand and then looked away, huffing lightly, as if bothered by the mere action he'd just completed.

Sam closed the door and almost laughed. Dean was always such a drama queen when he was hard up and verging on desperate. He crunched across the gravel, glancing at the ID and the card before he got inside, finding Dean had handed him both IDs rather than just his own. He found that their last names were different this time and an amused look filtered across his face before he arrived at the counter, quietly asking for a bedroom with two beds.

"We only got one single left. There's a convention in town, so honestly... you're lucky this one is still here. Someone checked out early on me. Take it or leave it. Next town is about two hundred miles." The guy looked bored, disinterested in even looking up at Sam, which was, perhaps, a blessing in and of itself.

"We'll take it." Even as he said it, the dirty little thoughts he'd kept at bay for most of his life started to seep into his mind. This condition of his ever since he'd been brought back honestly hadn't given him any barriers and these days, it didn't bother him in the least that he was - and always had been - attracted to his own brother. Dean was a damn fine specimen and it seemed nearly every girl this side of the world agreed, so he didn't feel alone in it at all. Besides, they were always alone, just the two of them... had been most of their lives-

He was cut off by the man holding out his hand for payment, muttering something about sixty bucks. Sam held out his card and slid the ID across the counter secondly, waiting, though the man never glanced at it or him, just swiping the card, entering the amount and then ripping off the receipt for him to sign. Sam did so and in return, he got a key - an actual silver key on huge placard. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it, but bit it back and took his card and ID, pushing them into his pocket. Glancing at the map on the counter and then at the key, he located the room and swiftly vacated the main office.

A few moments later, Sam was back in the Impala, holding out Dean's ID to him. The other looked flustered and seemed a bit out of breath, though he was obviously trying to hide it and Sam nearly didn't catch the snort that wanted out. Leave it to Dean to try to whack off before they even got to the room. He'd probably panicked when Sam had come back out of the office, stuffing his dick away in the confines of his pants. Even as Sam pulled the car around to the room, he imagined it, just the way the other would have been going at himself and then lost his shit, scared he'd be found out, his pulse racing and his arousal tipping toward even heavier at the idea of being caught.

Once again, he parked the car and got out, trudging around the back and grabbing both his and Dean's bags. Still, the hunter didn't move from the car and Sam actually had to pause, sliding his hand over his mouth and then shaking his head before he opened Dean's door and leaned down. "I know what you were doing and you're free to do it in the hotel room. Bedroom, bathroom, I don't care. But out here is probably not wise."

Dean stared up at him, a look of pure horror on his face. "I wasn't-"

"Don't bother backpedaling, just get inside." Dean did just that, nearly launching himself from the car, Sam locking the door and shutting it as Dean tried to hide the way his dick tented out his pants on the way to the door. Sam followed behind, his pace utterly unconcerned, his eyes on his brother's ass. It was quite the nice ass. One glance down at his own pants proved he was, in fact, enjoying the view and he found himself smirking a little. Okay, so maybe a bit of persuasion was in order tonight. Just give in to what he'd denied for so long. Maybe... just maybe... Dean wanted it, too.

A slight shiver slid through him as he intentionally brushed past Dean to get to the door and open it. Once he'd unlocked it, he nudged open the door and flicked on the light. They both stepped inside and Dean came to a halt. "One bed?" Sam glanced back at him and then shrugged. "All they had. Convention in town. I don't have any issues with it." He closed the door and locked it, moving to put their bags at the foot of the bed and then easing himself down onto the mattress, crossing his legs at the ankles and nearly leering at Dean as the other stood there, looking more than a tad bit lost.

After a few more moments, Dean gestured a bit helplessly. "I'm... ah... shower."

"Call it what it is," Sam retorted quickly, his gaze falling on the other's crotch and the way his jeans jutted out, his dick clearly pressing harshly against the zipper. It had to be painful at this point it looked so hard. "You're going to jack off in the shower because you were doing it in the car."

Dean blanched, shoving his hands into his pockets and then shifting from foot-to-foot for a few seconds before gritting out. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh?"

"Me?" Sam snorted. "You're the one who was so riled up he couldn't wait until we got into the room."

Dean's mouth opened and then flapped shut again, all of the words he wanted to use clearly unfit for the situation. He gave Sam a rather peeved look and then turned on his heel, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Amused, Sam waited, listening to the sound of the other undressing and then the shower turning on. He knew the type of motel and knew well enough there would be no soap, no shampoo, and the other had left everything out here. Convenient. Silently, he stood and began to undress as well. This would end one way or another and he was honestly anxious to find out if Dean would punch his lights out or shove his tongue down his throat.

Leaning down, he picked up Dean's bag, pulling out his grooming kit and then headed for the bathroom. He turned the knob slowly, smiling to himself when it twisted easily in his grip. Dean hadn't locked it... or it didn't have a lock. Either way, it was to his advantage. He slowly slid the door open, grateful when it didn’t creak at all, not a single sound. A rough moan came from the shower and arousal spiked hard through his system, his dick twitching as he stared at the stupid white curtain in his way. Closing the door equally as silently, Sam moved closer to the tub, hearing the slick sounds of Dean going at himself under the shower spray.

The steam in the room began to bead sweat along Sam's brow and he wiped at it with one hand, the other gently setting down the kit. He eased the pouch open and retrieved the shower gel and shampoo/conditioner 2-in-1 that Dean used. Items in hand, he stepped up to the shower and drew back the curtain, making certain his own erection was on full display to the other as he openly stared at Dean for the whole second and a half before Dean belted out, "What the fuck, man?!"

Sam held out the two containers, a smirk sliding over his lips. "Thought you could use these... and I wanted to see what you were doing."

Dean regarded Sam for a good ten seconds before his eyes finally flicked over his naked form, shock clearly hitting him as he took in Sam's hard cock. His eyes lifted back to his brother's face and he reached out a trembling hand to take the containers. "Sammy?"

"Hmm?" Sam leaned one hip against the side of the shower as he kept right on staring at Dean's dick. It was a masterpiece if he did say so himself. A perfect length and girth, exactly what he'd have expected of Dean's dick when it was hard. He found that somehow he wasn't surprised. He'd filled out since the only other time he'd ever seen Dean naked and hard in his life, years and years ago. In fact, the exact moment he'd started having these feelings. Usually he felt remorse, perhaps anger for the fact that Dean had been the first naked and aroused person he'd ever seen, though his older brother had never meant to have him see him in such a way. He'd been fucking some girl... what was her name? Oh yes, Angie. Little redheaded Angie. And he'd been so terrified by Sammy finding him that he'd pulled out and all but lost it a second later. It had been the first time Sam had seen someone cum, too. And that image was the one he'd used for years once his own body had come to fruition. Of course, Dean had never known that he felt the way he did. He'd never have dreamed of telling him in the past, no matter how much he fantasized about acting on it.

Dean swallowed visibly, his hands barely working to dump some of the shower gel onto a washcloth and start scrubbing at his skin with it. "You're... naked."

Sam took the opportunity now, stepping into the tub and closing the curtain. He retrieved the other washcloth and the shower gel as well, pouring some onto the white, rather scratchy surface and starting to scrub at himself with it. "That's how most people shower."

"And... you just..." Dean sighed, finally reaching between his legs to clean, doing so rather vigorously to ensure his ass was clean, something that held Sam's attention quite well. "Well, you just got the hell in, didn't you?"

Sam followed suit in the washing department, still watching Dean's cock as the other started to rinse off. Once he was clean, he'd make his move. Soap free Dean and then he'd find out if he'd earn an ass kicking or an ass fucking. A smirk slid over his lips and he nearly didn't contain his chuckle. The spray hit him as Dean moved to get the shampoo and Sam used the time to wash himself free of suds, tossing the rag to the side. He watched and waited and the moment Dean leaned back to wash his hair out, Sam eased himself to his knees and leaned in, running his tongue over his brother's cock.

Dean gasped and then grabbed at the wall, staring down at Sam with a look that was lost somewhere between shock and horror. But in the next instant, as Sam engulfed his length within the confines of his mouth, the elder groaned, reaching down to grab his hair and cling to it for a moment. Everything about him was tense, his dick rock hard and his muscles quivering beneath Sam's hands as the younger slid his hands over his powerful thighs. A bit more and he had Dean all the way in his mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat. It should have gagged him, probably would have if he'd not been in the state he was, but right now he just took it and then breathed out a quiet hum around him, causing Dean's hips to jerk.

Within seconds, Sam was bobbing his head over him, grateful in ways he could never express that the other wasn't shoving him away, wasn’t forcing him to back off his dick.

It wasn't even two minutes before Dean's hand tightened in his hair, his hips shoving forward as he rather abruptly started to cum. A choked sound left his lips as his cum began to shoot into his brother's mouth. His fist slammed into the wall a sharp, "Fuck!" issuing from him as his hips bucked, obviously completely out of his own control.

Sam took it all, sucking him hard and then settling back when Dean finally calmed, licking his lips and staring up at him in a way that was clearly aroused, if not a bit predatory. 

A shudder claimed Dean and a second later, he was shoving the shampoo at Sam, stepping out of the shower, his jaw clenched, uncertainty and anger radiating from him.

Quietly, Sam pushed himself to his feet and went about shampooing and rinsing his hair before he shut off the shower and slicked the water from his locks. Grasping the towel off the rack, he glanced at the closed door and sighed. Hopefully Dean hadn't just bolted, but it was a predictable reaction and he really couldn't blame him if he had. He dried off most of the way, dropping the towel on the floor and opening the door.

Much to his surprise, Dean sat on the bed, naked except the towel draped over his hips, his head in his hands and his gaze on the floor. When Sam stepped out, Dean looked up, his eyes full of regret and pain. "Sammy, I... God forgive me."

A small smile slid over Sam's face. This he could handle. He stepped over to Dean, standing in front of him, completely naked and more than a little aroused. He reached for Dean, pulling his head against his stomach and gently stroking over his damp hair. "I wanted what I did. You act like you just forced me into it."

"No..." Dean's fingers trembled slightly as they came to rest upon Sam's hips, his breath hitting Sam's cooling skin in slight huffs. "I fucked up somewhere... I messed up when I raised you. I did my damn best and it wasn't enough. Somehow... I led you to believe this is right, that this is okay, and it isn't. God, it isn't."

Sam sighed, his fingers still moving over the other's hair. "You didn't mess up, Dean. Stop blaming yourself. I'm the one with the desire to have you." He slid his fingertips down over the older's jaw, feeling the stubble there and biting his lip faintly as he rubbed at it. "I want your lips around my cock and I want more than that for you to enjoy doing it. I want you to want me the same way..." he trailed off, his dick twitching as if to accent the idea. "And then I want you to fuck me into the mattress so hard I scream and all the neighbors end up jealous of how hard you're sticking it to me."

The lewd words ripped a shudder through Dean and he pressed his face against Sam's abdomen, a little groan freeing itself of his throat.

Sam took a few steps back, leaving Dean looking lost and moved to the bed, pulling down the covers. He settled, spreading his legs and reaching for his cock, starting to stroke it languidly, a groan freeing itself a moment later. A few more sounds freed themselves before he breathed out, "Come on, Dean... at least return the favor." He hadn't expected it to work, but a few seconds proved him wrong, Dean shoving aside the towel and sliding across the bed, settling on his side next to Sam, leaning his head in and flicking his tongue over the tip.

Sam let out a faint grunt, shifting just enough to make it easier on Dean, lightly tapping the other's tongue with his dick, his wrist flicking just slightly as his dick came into contact with the other's wet muscle a few more times. By the time he let Dean actually have at him, the other seemed nearly distraught over it. In the first moment that he got him in his mouth, he actually moaned, leaning over Sam and starting to suck him with a wild abandon that Sam honestly hadn't expected. He stared down at the other in relative shock, realization dawning on him that Dean had felt bad about the whole thing because he'd actually wanted it, too. And somehow... he must have felt like he'd projected that off onto Sam.

Dean's hand lifted and came to rest on Sam's abdomen, his thumb lightly caressing the skin below it as he breathed out a quiet moan. Sam's hips tilted slightly, his length pressing deeper into Dean's mouth, the older instantly adjusting and taking him with ease. A shudder swept through Dean as Sam reached to push his hand through his hair, staring down at him as his head bobbed over his cock. Dean looked so at home there that the younger couldn't help but feel like this was what he'd been missing out on his entire life. Arousal swept through him hard and his hand fisted in Dean's hair. "I've waited years for this... just waiting on the day you'd let me have my way with you." He phrased it that way on purpose, trying to push the idea into Dean's head that he was the one who wanted it first, that it was on his head and not Dean's own that he wanted him in such a way. Why he still cared, even utterly soulless was beyond him, but something tickled in his mind, telling him that this was something he needed to tread carefully in. Dean needed to know the truth of it all.

Dean lapped at the head of his dick a few more times before he just hovered there, lips nearly caressing but not quite touching as he took in a few shuddering breaths.

Sam slid his hand down under Dean's chin and pushed his head up to force him to meet his eyes, studying him for a while. "Dean, listen to me. I'm the one who came onto you. I'm the one who sucked your cock in the shower." He slid his hand down over that gorgeous throat, stroking and then squeezing for a second before he pulled back, looking at the marks he'd left before they faded away. His eyes met Dean's once again. "I want this. And right now, I want nothing more than to lose myself in your mouth. The rest... I want it, but it can come later, another time, another place. Right in this moment, I want to let you taste me."

Dean's eyes flashed at the last part, a shudder ripping through him before his mouth was around Sam's dick again, his head moving steadily over his cock, sucking for all he was worth. 

"That's better," Sam offered quietly, stroking over his brother's hair as he arched up into his mouth, unleashing a low groan as he watched Dean finally take him entirely down his throat. He felt the other gag on it, arousal sharply following behind, forcing a moan to fall from his lips as his head hit the wall behind the bed. "Fuck!" His hips jerked up when Dean tried to come back off of him, causing him to gag again. Another intense spike of arousal and he snarled out, "Yes!" his hips thrusting up a few more times, leaving him teetering on the edge.

Dean came up off him, choking for a moment before he regained himself. Glowering up at Sam, he wiped his hand over his mouth and then muttered out, "Jerk."

"That's my line... bitch," a slow smile spread over Sam's features, some part of him more attached to how things used to be than one would have suspected a soulless person could have been. His hand caressed the other's neck and then pushed up into his hair again. "I'm close, come on."

Dean let Sam push him back down on his cock, opening his mouth willingly to the other's length and moaning around it as he took him in. Together they worked Sam back up, the older letting Sam basically fuck his mouth for a few minutes before Sam pushed him back down on his dick and held him there, groaning as he jerked his hips half a dozen times and then cried out, his head thunking back against the wall again as he started to cum. All through it, Dean just remained there, doing his best to swallow and not choke. 

Once he was done, Sam let up on him, sinking back and just lying there, looking dazed. Dean moved up beside him, his hand moving down to stroke his once again hard cock, his face pushing against the pillow as if he were utterly ashamed of what he was doing.

Sam just watched him, waiting on the inevitable. Within a few minutes, Dean started to strain for it, his breath coming in short gasping pants, his thighs trembling and his hips pushing up. Immediately Sam moved, sliding down and pressing his lips over the head of the others cock just as he started to shoot, Dean absolutely losing it as he shoved his cock up into Sammy's mouth through his entire orgasm, his hand on the back of Sam's head.

The instant he came down off of it, he let go and just stared at Sam as the younger languidly cleaned him up and then shifted back up. Horror was clearly written across his features at what he'd just done, but Sam leaned up and kissed him anyway, pushing his tongue into his mouth and tasting him in the way he'd always wanted to. When he pulled back, he moved to lie down beside him once again and eased himself under the covers. "Get in bed... there's nothing wrong with enjoying what I wanted to do."

Dean did as he was instructed, clearly too caught up in whatever this was to fully analyze things for the time being. Once he was in bed, he moved until he was awkwardly far away from Sam and then attempted to settle down for sleep, though he was quite obviously still staring at the ceiling.

"Get over here and relax. You think I'm going to suddenly change my mind now that I came or what?" A few moments provided Dean scooting back over so he at least wasn't hanging off the bed and Sam decided to live with it. "If I wake up in the morning and you're not here, I'm going to be fucking livid, so don't try it." With that, Sam closed his eyes and decided that, quite frankly, repercussions could be dealt with in the morning. 

Beside him, Dean stared at the ceiling, agony written in his eyes and the shape of his plea to God to forgive him upon his lips.

**The End**


End file.
